Flushed Cheeks
by Illkeepdancing
Summary: ...because Sirius has read about this. In an actual book. His innocent, glorious werewolf boyfriend...is in heat! Oh let the fun begin. M rating for a reason.


**A/n so this is kinda my first detailed smut fic. Tell me how I did, please? And I might just continue for the rest of the six. Which you'll get when you read it. **

**-Illkeepdancing**

Flushed cheeks

Sirius pulled Remus's curtains apart, he had listened to his boyfriends thrashing about for a while and had thought maybe he would have been able to get him to sleep. He could stroke his hair, his face, lull those glorious eyes into falling sleepily closed. Hear his perfectly straight nose let out soft snores-Oh god. He really shouldn't be hard right now.

What Sirius expects is to see Remus peering up at him blearily, blinking at him through tawny strands and mumbling apologies. He doesn't expected for his nightshirt to be yanked so he falls on top of Remus quickly and his mouth to be covered with another. The erection pressing into his leg is also something new but he's not really complaining.

Remus yanks the curtains shut and mumbles silencing spells against Sirius's lips. "Need you." He whispers, sending hot air billowing over Sirius's kiss-bruised lips, "Need you so much. Wanted to wake you." Remus whines low in his throat and throws his head back as Sirius practically gapes at the wanton boy.

"W-why didn't you?" Sirius stumbles, his eyes locked on the curve of Remus's neck. God. It's so tan and slick with sweat, he needs to-he just has to-

Remus moans loudly as Sirius's teeth, lips and tongue attach onto his neck, "Oh god, Siri, need you. Need you need you need you." He chants, his hands burrowing into Sirius's dark hair, his long fingers intertwining into the velvety locks. He groans in frustration when Sirius pulls away and smirks.

"You're in heat aren't you?" He asks, his grey eyes positively glowing with mischief, "I read about this somewhere. This happens every month. That-" he eyed up Remus's tented boxers and the boy in question whimpered, "-won't go away until your completely spent. I heard that can take up to six orgasms moony. What ever are we going to do?"

Remus flushed, the dark hue spreading over his cheeks as he purposely avoided Sirius's gaze, "Please. Pleasepleaseplease. Need you. Hurts. Hurts Padfoot." Sirius smiled in sympathy, he'd had his fair share of painful erections in the past. Remus wasn't even in his right mind right now, judging by his molten gold eye colour.

"I'll take care of it babe. Promise. But I wanna sleep with Remus okay? So let Remus out to play, and I'll take care of you." Now fully awake, Sirius watched as Remus's eyes changed to a more human quality. Hovering above him, Sirius watched in awe as Remus gazed up at him with his golden hair spread out like a halo amongst his head. His cheeks flushed and his eyes glittering. God, this man was an angel.

"I love you. Okay, Rem? I love you!" Sirius demanded, giving into the overwhelming urge to kiss Remus until he had no breath left in his body. He swooped down, and caught Remus's lips with his own roughly, revelling in the whine that left Remus's throat. Dominating the taller boy easily and forcing his mouth open, letting his tongue explore Remus's mouth like it was new territory.

While kissing was all well and brilliant, nothing could distract Remus from the near-painful boner he was sporting at the minute, he thrust up against Sirius's thigh and whimpered wantonly when Sirius's hands pinned his hips to the bed.

Sirius had to laugh at the frustrated look on Remus's face when he pulled his lips away. "No, Siri, come back!" He sought desperately for Sirius's lips and let his head fall back to the pillow when Sirius backed further out of reach, tears of frustration gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Please, please Sirius." He whined, unable to stop the muffled sobs escaping him.

Sirius was incredibly alarmed when he saw the tears escaping his eyes, he leaned down and kissed them away gently, "Hey now beautiful. What's all this?" He didn't want to see Remus cry! Whine? Yes. Whimper? Of course! But never cry.

"It's just, it's just it hurts Sirius! And-and you won't help me." Remus hiccuped miserably, blinking up at Sirius with his big, wide, innocent looking eyes, "And it hurts! I'm scared Sirius! It's never hurt this much before. What if I'm ill?"

"Baby, I told you. I read that book. You're in heat! It's perfectly fine, okay? You're not sick. I'm just being mean, I'll take of you." Sirius comforted, peppering Remus's cheeks with kisses, he caught his lips between his own in a slower kiss, but not missing any passion, slowly moving his own chapped lips against Remus's full and smooth ones. He trailed a hand down Remus's body, stopping for a moment to rub circles around Remus's pert nipples before continuing his journey south and delving his hand into Remus's boxers. He wrapped his hand firmly around Remus's length, not moving when he felt Remus tense up.

"It's okay babe. I have you. I have you." He repeated soothingly. Remus relaxed considerably into the bed and nodded his head slightly, his eyes closed.

"O-okay." He let out his shaky response and Sirius continued, moving his hand softly up Remus's pulsing flesh and squeezing the tip slightly. Remus moaned quietly and shuddered, Sirius took moment to thank merlin that Remus only slept in his boxers. He deftly unbuttoned his own pyjama shirt and threw it off, taking his hand off the other boy's member only for a moment.

"Can I, can I undress you?" Sirius asked, swallowing hard as he stared down at his writhing boyfriend. He watched the sweat drip down his stomach and pooling in his navel.

He resisted the urge to dip his tongue in but then thought about how undone his Remus was and to hell with it all, he was going to lick Remus's sweat because merlin, did it look good.

Remus moaned loudly and Sirius was thankful for the silencing charm before the tawny-haired boy continued, "Sirius." He gasped out, he's eyes clenched shut, "Your hand is on my cock and your tongue is in my bellybutton. There isn't much that I wouldn't let you at this point." Sirius laughed against his skin and he let out a pitiful moan, "Siiirriusss!" He whined desperate for his boyfriend to just get the fuck on with it.

"Okay baby. Okay." Sirius mumbled, trailing kisses up Remus's bare chest and sucking particularly hard on his earlobe when he reached it. His hand left Remus's boxers in order to push them down and Remus scrambled to get rid of Sirius's pyjama shorts and boxers all at once.

"I've told you before, you should probably sleep naked, it would make things so much easier." Remus gasped out, bucking his hips hard against Sirius who let out a feral moan.

Whilst Remus was focused on Sirius's hand bringing him pleasure, Sirius leaned over his lovers body to his beside table, grabbing the lube they kept there for moments exactly like this. He opened it one-handed and slicked up his fingers as quickly as possible so he could feel Remus hot and tight around them.

"Remus." Sirius panted, trailing his hand around and teasing over Remus's puckered entrance, "I'm pretty sure, that you've never, ever said that." Finishing his sentence Sirius sank his first finger in up to the knuckle.

"Ahhahh!" Remus yelped, his eyes closing in pleasure as he fought to remain his snarky self, "Re-ah-eally? I sho-uld say it more oft-fuck fuck fuckity fuck!-ten!" Sirius curled his finger and Remus's eyes shot open and he mumbled something that sounded a lot like Sirius's name with a lot of profanities.

"What was that Remus?" Sirius mumbled heatedly as he carefully inserted another finger and Remus whined low in his throat as Sirius gently thrust them in and out. God, Sirius was already hard and leaking at the sight of his boyfriend all splayed out and wanting. Plus them goddamn noises he insisted on making were so sexy Sirius was about to come all over the lycanthrope like a thirteen-year old boy.

"I said-if you don't fuck me soon, I'll-oooh!-I'll do it myself." Remus grunted pushing himself up and grabbing Sirius's neck, forcing his lips against his roughly, prying his mouth open and practically fucking Sirius's mouth with his tongue. Licking anywhere he could reach and twisting his head for a better angle and sucking Sirius's bottom lip into his mouth and biting it softly when the ebony haired boy whined loudly.

"Oh god! Oh god! Okay, Remus. Can you-" Sirius swallowed audibly and pulled his fingers out gently making sure Remus was alright, always making surge that Remus was alright because despite how freaking horny the Black heir was right now, if Remus wasn't okay with it he'd stop, "Can you take me now?" He asked, his throat feeling scratchy and his body feeling oddly light as he gazed down at his boyfriend who came him his best seductive smile.

"Oh Sirius. Didn't you know? I'm werewolf. I didn't even need your fingers. Though, love. They were a lot, of fun. But, give me all of you now." Sirius moaned low in his throat and dived for his boyfriends lips again, he always did have a speaking kink. Especially with Remus, seeing the prefect who was so innocent and wholesome beg him for his cock was almost too much to handle. He dipped his hand in the lubricant again and hurriedly slicked himself up, desperate to be inside his oh-so- sexy werewolf boyfriend.

Not breaking the kiss he lined himself up with Remus's entrance, pulling away for breath but not straying too much, he mumbled "Are you sure?" against Remus's plump lips. Remus bucked his hips impatiently and Sirius held in another moan as he slid between the werewolf's cheeks.

"We've done this before-ahh-babe. Just do it. Hard." Remus clarified, panting for air, and what was left of Sirius's self-control shattered into pieces to see, Remus, sweaty and hot give him the go-ahead . He pushed in slowly, watching in fascination as Remus threw his head back against the pillows and let out a very wolfish sounding howl.

"Baby-baby, I love you. Oh merlin, baby I really really love you. And your face. And your body. And-oh Merlin Rem! Have I ever told you how much I-ahhh- I love your ass, because I-" Sirius breathed in shallow gasps as he was finally completely sheathed in his boyfriend, "I really freaking love your ass!"

"That's nice babe. But, can you worship me later? We are-eep-in the middle of something right now." Remus let loose a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Sirius thrust in and out slowly.

"Better?" Sirius teased with a long drag of his hips and Remus whimpered, Sirius moved his lips closer to Remus's ear and whispered hotly into his ear, "Or do you want it harder? Just ask for it, baby."

"Merlin, yes! Sirius oh goddamnit yes! I want you to do it really freaking hard. So hard I could break. Fuck me, messer Padfoot." Remus's plea was broken by gasps and moans and Sirius grinned at the use of his nickname. He hoped to merlin that James didn't use it anytime soon or else he would get hard just thinking about this moment.

Sirius pulled out harshly and Remus's eyes rolled back in his head, "Anytime, messer Moony." He grunted and shoved himself back in. He switched angles a couple times , looking for the spot which would make Remus see the stars and beyond. The ebony-haired aristocrat knew he found it when his bookish boyfriend let out a serious of high-pitched mewls.

"Babe-babe-I love-ahhhh-you." Remus gasps out as Sirius sneaks a hand between them and firmly gets a grasp on Remus's angry red cock, stroking him into a quivering mess. "I'm not-ah-I'm not going to last much-eeeep-much longer at all!" Sirius moaned as he felt his balls tighten with each thrust to Remus's backside, the familiar warmth in his stomach tensing.

"Go-od, Rem, that's good!" Sirius's words were frantic and high-pitched as the velvety insides of his boyfriends cavern coaxed him to orgasm. He inclined his head and bit Remus's lip harshly, stroking him and hitting his prostate directly forcing him overboard into orgasm.

Remus let several exclamations of Sirius's name, each in a different octave as he spilled all over Sirius's hand and his own stomach in quick spurts, his mind up in the clouds as he floated in bliss. Feeling Remus's channel tighten around him spectacularly, Sirius moaned loudly as he was pushed into his orgasm, still thrusting and filling Remus up with everything he had.

He pulled out in a daze and collapsed on top of the werewolf. His body too numb to feel anything. "Merlin that was amazing." He breathed, looking down Remus with wide eyes. "You're so amazing. I love you." Sirius caught the bibliophile's soft mouth with his own sweetly as he gradually became more aware of his surroundings and his body came back to him.

Sirius frowned and wriggled his lower half, "Er Remus. You're still hard?" Moaning at Sirius's movement, the werewolf nodded his confirment, smiling cheekily.

"You said it yourself. 6 orgasms. Get to work mister."


End file.
